


Give Me Hope In Silence

by simplykayley



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cuddling, Love, M/M, Rain, Spanish, Vampires, oneshot based on another oneshot, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: I would like to dedicate this to Google Translation!Just joking. Thank you to MattLightwood (TanyaHarries) for letting me expand on your amazing idea and I just hope that you like it. I can't wait to see more from you. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/gifts).



The satisfying feeling of every piece of work being done was quickly and surely interrupted when Simon all but threw himself through his bedroom door and stumbled in like a baby deer. Sometimes Raphael wondered if the boy actually paid attention when they were training or if he was just so clumsy that even vampire senses couldn't help him.

Raphael sighed lightly in adoration, no longer irritation, for the boy and swings around in one graceful movement to face the fledgling, who stared at him with big eyes as if he had just been caught doing something wrong. 

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked sheepishly and Raphael began to walk towards him as he huffed. He stopped in front of him and pressed a kiss each of his cheeks as he drapes his arms over his shoulders.

"You are always interrupting, Mi Amor." Raphael said sweetly and his laughter ringed across the room when Simon let out a enraged huff. 

"I don't know why I date you, your so rude." He huffed humorously and pulled away from Raphael to lay himself across Raphael's bed, running his hands up and down the black silk sheets as if petting a animal. 

Raphael opened his mouth to give him a answer of exactly why Simon dates him but as if he could read his mind Simon looked up at him and glared, daring him to answer. 

Raphael's teeth clicked shut. 

Raphael pulls his leather jacket off his shoulders and throws it to the chair across the room and pulls his shoes off before neatly placing them beside the bed and laying on the bed to curl up next to the larger boy, which he would absolutely never tell anyone. Simon raps a arm around him and pulls him closer. It's actually quite for a moment, Raphael closes his eyes, but then Simon feels the need to fill the silence. 

"Do you want to go outside?"

Raphael pulls his head away from the fledgling's chest and looks at the flashing red 6:00 p.m. on the alarm clock before looking up to meet Simon's eyes.

"It's to early." He muttered and lays his head back down on his pillow and he could feel when Simon huffs at him. 

"It'll be dark in half a hour and it's pretty rainy anyway so it's not exactly sunny." He reasons and Raphael lets out a long breath that he doesn't need. 

Lightning flashes across the window before disappearing. They slid off the bed together and pulled on their shoes. 

«»

They both squinted as they walked side by side through the fog, tiny drops of rain falling from the sky to hit their faces.

"JODER!" Simon suddenly screamed out as they passed by a cute couple who jumped at the sudden sound in the peaceful evening before glaring menacingly at them as they giggled like little girls. 

The rain began to fall down hard, splattering across their faces and leaving Raphael's usually perfectly gelled hair in a disarray of unruly black curls, but neither of them seem to mind the cold and rain as they walked through the streets. 

Simon saw a old woman and man as they turned the corner and he nudged Raphael to look. Raphael's gleamed in the dark as he smiled humorously. 

"Puto infierno!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as soon as they passed by, frightening the two into a early heart attack as they quickly ran down the sidewalk to duck behind the corner, laughing the whole time. Raphael thinks about being 14, running up and down the streets with his brothers as his mama calls after them and for a moment he feels the phantom sunshine on his skin but then he remembers Simon as he wraps a tight arm around his waist and he remembers where he is then.

Simon gripped Raphael's waist and twisted him around so he could lift him up so he could press a long kiss to his lips that made them both pant with breaths that he kept telling himself he didn't need to take. 

He tasted like honey that made Raphael weak in the knees, he was good, he made all of Raphael's demons tremble in fear until there was nothing left but their shadows that told of their existence. He hurt for him always, he wanted to scream and cry until he was gasping in breaths of unnecessary air for what he he had become because of one ordinary fledgling. Even though he knew Simon was anything but ordinary. 

But as Simon wrapped him in his arms, he knew he could never forget it, hate it. The feelings that he could sometimes not even find a name for, his passionate love for the goofy boy that ultimately thawed his heart that had seemingly been iced over permanently. His good and Raphael's bad went hand in hand. 

There couldn't be one without the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this to Google Translation!
> 
> Just joking. 
> 
> Thank you to MattLightwood (TanyaHarries) for letting me expand on your amazing idea and I just hope that you like it. I can't wait to see more from you. :)


End file.
